


Space Without Time; Time Without Space

by Cookiemonster2000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, The kids are gods, i tried to make it poetic haha, the trolls are the "human" subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: When the Knight of Time and the Witch of Space have an emotional falling-out, both are incapacitated. Their peaceful land overshadowed by an ominous darkness and an unsure future, and the other gods come up with a plan to unite the two once again before their world is thrown into chaos.





	Space Without Time; Time Without Space

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discord conversation, I wrote the beginning of another godstuck fic.

Space. Everpresent, stretching to the furthest reaches of existence. Dazzling. Overwhelming. And completely inescapable.

The girl who had mastered Space was no less so.

The Witch was gorgeous.

Time. Everpresent, stretching to the furthest reaches of existence. Closed. Controlled. And completely inescapable.

The boy who mastered Time was no less so.

The Knight was strong.

The girl of Space loved the boy of Time. The boy loved her as well.

Space and Time were united and as they should be.

But one fateful day, the two began to quarrel. At first, it seemed as normal a fight as any. Soon, however, it became clear that the judgement of the boy and the girl were clouded by hatred and misplaced anger. 

The boy of Breath begged them to reunite. The girl of Light scolded their immaturity. 

They would not speak to one another. 

The boy of Hope cried many tears over their separation. The girl of Void tried to trick them into speaking.

They refused to comply.

The boy of Heart tried to reason with them. The girl of Life, in a last-ditch effort, raged at the two in an effort to scare them into conversing.

They would not listen nor agree.

 

If you scream at the sea for flowing in with the tide, it will not stop. Such is Space.

If you cry for the clock to cease its ticking, it will not stop. Such is Time.

The mutual stubbornness, everyone swore, would be the undoing of the Witch and the Knight.

Everyone was right.

 

When the boy of Time drew himself away from the girl he loved, he drew away part of the universe with him--the aspect of the universe he called his own. Slowly, Time began to separate from the Witch.

When the girl of Space drew herself away from the boy she loved, she drew away part of the universe with her--the aspect of the universe she called her own. Slowly, Space began to separate from the Knight.

 

One dawning, the Witch was found, completely still, upon a green meadow, tears of stubbornness and regret frozen on her cheeks. Without Time, one cannot move or change.

The girl of Space was without Time.

The very same dawning, the Knight was found wandering a countryside alone. All memories of being a god were forgotten--without Space, one cannot exist. Although the boy continued to live, the man he was had been lost and forgotten. 

The boy of Time was without Space.

 

And thus began a new age of darkness. Cold shadows were cast upon the land, and darkness fell. 

 

 

"Are you all aware of how bad this situation actually is?"

Rose addressed the company of gods, all strewn about the room in disarray. John nodded, blue eyes wide.

"Two of our best friends broke up!"

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "John. The universe has been thrown into chaos. Time and Space are trying to tear apart by force. One of our friends is a statue and the other is an empty shell of himself wandering around in Derse. Are even _you_ under the impression that you have your priorities in order here?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, John grinned. "I mean..."

"We really need to focus on the task at hand, John." Jane said firmly.

"If Dave and Jade aren't restored to their positions as Keepers of Time and Space, respectively, Time and Space themselves will be lost. With no one to guide them, they'll descend into madness, bringing this entire universe down with it."

John clunked his head on the table. "It couldn't have been Jake and Roxy who broke up?" he said hopelessly.

"Hey!" Jake objected.

Roxy laughed. "Oh noes, hope is trying to separate itself from literally the dark pit of eternity! The universe is gonna break apart!" she sang, waving her arms in the air. "I'd turn into a sad, lonely hobo lady without my hope. But hey, at least I'm not a sta--"

"Roxy!" Jane snapped. "Please?"

"Sorry." Roxy sunk down in her seat.

Rose turned back to John. "We have to do something," she said seriously. "This isn't just another teenage breakup. This is the fate of the universe thrown into disarray _because_ of a teenage breakup. We need to mend their relationship, and them, for that matter."

"Yeah, it's really bumming me out that they--"

"John!"

"Kidding!" John turned to the group, adopting his serious face. "Does anyone have a plan to turn Dave back into himself from a lonely hobo and Jade back from a statue?"

The Prince of Heart was silent. The Seer of Light, always so sure, seemed to be waiting for another to speak. The Maid of Life crossed her arms across her chest and simply sighed. The Rogue of Void sipped her drink, eyes on the court. No one seemed to have anything to say.

All hope was not lost, however--one among their party would see to that. 

Jake leapt up from his seat, glasses glinting with determination. "I may not have a plan," he exclaimed, "but I know Jade. She might be headstrong, and stubborn, but by golly she is one stand-up lady! Under her temper, she's the kindest person I've ever met, and she hates holding grudges. If we could bring Dave around, have him say sorry, then she'll surely take him back!"

"That's all well and good," Dirk argued, "but I know Dave. He's not the type to beg for forgiveness. His pride is great, greater, even, at times, than his love of peace."

"But he loved Jade!" Jake responded, sitting down despite his defensive tone. "He valued his relationship with her--"

"Dave values truth above all else and self respect to a fault." Rose said softly. "His greatest asset has become his greatest weakness."

"Dave's not himself anymore, anyway," Roxy put in. "He's no longer a knight."

"Yeah, he's a lonely hobo, but he's still a knight--" John started.

"Actually, he's more than just a guy with amnesia. Down below, his name has been forgotten, taken by the void, somehow. Even the history books have been wiped of his existence."

There was a shocked silence.

"What?" demanded Jane and Dirk at the same time.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Roxy shrunk in her seat. "Something happened when Space extracted itself from him. It's like he never existed at all... at least to the mortals. We're immune."

"Because we're gods?" Jake asked hesitantly.

Roxy shrugged. "Either that, or because of me. The acts of my element don't really effect me, just like the wind can never affect you, John, or emotions can never affect Dirk."

"Fuck off."

"Joking!! God, why is everybody so serious?"

"Jade is all but dead." Rose said calmly, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Dave's mind is somehow gone. We're a bit on the tense side, Roxy."

"This is it." Jane announced. "If Dave has no memory of being a god, and none of the mortals remember him, either, how can he take back control of Time, let alone reunite with Jade?"

Dirk clunked his head against the table in a fit of utter, hopeless despair. Or perhaps simple exasperation.

"Don't despair, guys." John stood up. "Don't you remember how close those two were even before they got together? Don't you remember how much they cared for and protected one another? If they grew to love each other once, why can't they do it again?"

"Because Jade is literally a statue," Dirk pointed out. "It's not like we can get them to talk to each other and work out their issues. Even if Dave could remember, which, by the way, he cannot."

"There's always a chance." the Heir announced. "If we can somehow bring back Dave's memory, I'm sure he could see the mistake he's made...

"If he fell in love with her before, why can't he do it again?"

 

So began the plan which the Heir had so lovingly dubbed "Operation Memory Match," a name that the others greatly objected to. 

(However, as their leader reminded them, the word of the Heir is law.)

The gods and goddesses clothed themselves in the attire of the mortals and descended from their heavenly home upon the clouds, to meet with the shell of their Knight whom they hoped they could remind of who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished, and unplanned to finish. I'd love it if this could become a kind of Frankenstein fic, with several people working on it, since the idea seemed to be a group effort (with _very_ little, if any, help from me personally). Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little tidbit!


End file.
